The present disclosure generally relates to a head-mounted display (HMD), and specifically to an HMD with balaclava for securing to a user's head.
Virtual reality (VR), augmented reality (AR), or mixed reality (MR) provide a simulated environment created by computer technology and presented to a user, such as through an HMD. The HMD may include an enclosure that has an electronic display panel that presents visual data to a user wearing the HMD. In some cases the HMD may be attached to the user's head using various adjustable straps. However, as the contact area between the user's head and the straps is limited, the strap assembly may cause discomfort for the user and be non-ergonomic. Furthermore, due to the limited contact area, the HMD may shift in position from movement of the user's head. This shifting is undesirable as the user's experience with the HMD is typically optimal at specifically calibrated positions. For example, if the HMD provides a stereo display, movement of the HMD can cause the image received by the user's eyes to distort. Thus, the straps may require frequent adjustment by the user, distracting the user from the experience provided by the HMD. Furthermore, the straps do not prevent excess light from entering the HMD, which may also affect the experience provided by the HMD. Thus, an improved method of securing the HMD to a user's head is desired.